The invention relates to an organic electronic component, such as e.g. an organic light diode or an organic solar cell with structures made of passivation material, the passivation material comprising at least one dessicant.
It is necessary for the function of organic electronic components to keep these components dry over as long a time as possible. Dessicants are used for this purpose in the most varied of ways. Standard dessicants are calcium oxide (CaO) and zeolite-containing products. Products based on calcium oxide are usually glued on in the form of adhesive pads. Liquid dessicants, such as zeolite pastes, are normally applied from a solution. Zeolites must be activated before use, which can be effected for example by infrared radiation and/or by vacuum.
It is disadvantageous in these methods that calcium oxide pads must be glued on in a separate operational procedure and in addition are not transparent, which is disadvantageous in particular for organic light diodes and organic solar cells. Furthermore, the danger exists that the pads detach in the component. Zeolites must be activated in addition in an additional step.